Alfred x Reader - Cry together
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Alfred can't hide his tears from you forever.


Alfred X Reader - Cry together

Alfred sighed as he slipped of his shoes and shut his door behind him. He could finnally stop acting for the day. He allways acted like he was the happiest guy on the planet, but he wasn't. He was all ways stressed. He was in debt to China big time, occupy protests were starting to get out of control, and many of the politions were corrupt. His boss was infruiating, and soon he was going to get a new one, just as he was getting used to the one he had right now. He plopped down on his couch after removing his jacket, and sobbed. He waited until he was alone to cry, because he didn't want others to worry about him, Especially _. He loved her so much, and the hero should never make the girl worry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Reader POV

You held a bag of hamburgers for Alfred, as you walked up to his door. You had strong feelings for the nation and you thought that a good way to showthat you cared would be to cook for him. The way to a guys heart was through his stomach, right? You knocked on his door a couple times, but no one answered. You turned to leave, when you heard sobbing sounds. He wasn't hurt was he?!

You opened the door and walked into his living room. You saw Alfred . . . crying? But he was never sad. You placed your hand on his shoulder and he whipped his head around to see hastily dried his eyes and smiles like allways. But now you could see right through it. How could you not realize it? It should have been plain as day! Every smile, every laugh, every thing! It was an act. He was hurting on the inside and you didn't have a felt like a jerk for not seeing through the smiles. He needed help and he refused to look for it. Just like a hero, allways wanting to fix it himself. He never would want others to worry about him.

Alfred gave a fake laugh. "Hey _ ! Wazz up?" You felt tears begin in your eyes. "You don't have to pretend any more. Just let me be here to cry with you." He looked suprised and then he started to cry again. You sat in his lap and hugged him, tears flowing down your face."What's wrong, Al? You can tell me . . ."He sobbed and held you closer. "Just all the corruption. People don't like there own country!" You sobbed with him "It's okay Al, Because I love you and will all ways be there for you."He pulled you back to look at your face. "Really?" You nodded. He smiled softly . "I love you, too."

You smiled with Alfred and kissed him softly, wiping away his tears. He held you gently to his body and deepened the kiss, running his tounge on your bottom lip. You felt light headed, but you parted your lips to give him entrance. His hot tounge explored your mouth, as your mind ran. Alfred actually loved you back. Your arms wrapped around his neck.

Alfred lifted you up like a bride and smiled brightly, a true smile that you had not seen in a while. "W-Would you like to continue this?" You blushed and nodded, as he carried you managed to push open his door and he walked in, setting you down on his bed gently. He kissed you quickly on the lips, before leaving a string of butterfly kisses down your throat.

He stared into your (color) eyes for a minute, before he lifted your (color) shirt over your flipped you over, so that you were laying on him. He started to rub small circles on your back, as he eagerly kissed you. He suddenly unclasped your bra and shimmed it off of you. You started to breath faster as you turned your head away in embarresment. All Alfred could do was stare and blush. He gulped, and than tentively licked the pert tip.

You bit your lip to supress a moan, as he nipped and licked around it. He gripped the bud between his teeth, as he genly flicked it with his tounge. His other hand twisted and tugged gently on the other bud. You threw your head back and moaned his name softly, the blush growing darker on his face from your sounds.

Alfred kissed down your stomach,until he reached the hem of your pants. He nervosly fumbled with the button until you helped him. You were quite curious. "This your first time?" He nodded, looking somewhat ashamed. You laughed lightly. "It's okay, I'll show you the ropes. . ." You had 'Done the deed' a couple times before. He nodded uneasily and shimmied your pants off, they were soon followed by your underwear.

You laughed lightly. "Your doing good for it being our first time. Now, how bout we get you undressed?" He nodded and squeaked in suprise when you started to unbutton his shirt. You slipped it down his shoulders and worked on getting his pants off. His hand reached out to his night stand drawer and he pulled out an unopened box of condoms. He pulled off the tag that said who the gift was from and he chuckled. "France was right to say that these would come in handy."

Alfred slipped on one and looked up to see you blushed and stuttered "R-Ready?" You nodded. "I'll top, since this is your first time." He nodded and whatched as you lowered your self onto his errect member. He moaned slightly and shut his eyes tightly, as your heat surrounded him. You started to move and he held onto your hips for dear life. You moaned slightly with him as your hips rocked only sounds heard through out the room was the bead creaking and both of your heated caught his breath "I'm g-gonna come!" He thrusted up into you awkwardly as he reached his end. You moaned and follwed with him.

You slid up off off him and fell onto his chest, calming your heart beat. You looked up into his eyes and smiled . "Good job for your first time. .. ." He laughed tiredly and kissed you. "Thanks, but now I wanna better your opinion on that though . . ."  
You laughed and let him lead.


End file.
